David Jeremiah
David Jeremiah is the senior pastor of Shadow Mountain Community Church and Chancellor of San Diego Christian College; both in El Cajon, California. He became pastor when Tim LaHaye left the church in 1981. Jeremiah graduated from Dallas Theological Seminary. His beliefs closely resemble those of the Southern Baptists. Consequently, in the years following Jeremiah's pastorhood, the church joined the Southern Baptist Convention. Each weekday, Jeremiah broadcasts a message on over 900 radio stations. He does so through Turning Point Ministries. The broadcast can also be heard online and on such stations as KLNG and KPNO-FM and KCFO among other stations. David Jeremiah and his wife Donna have four children. They also have one grandchild. Surviving cancer In 1994 and again in 1998, Jeremiah was diagnosed with lymphoma. In 1999, a nodule was surgically removed from his neck and he underwent a stem cell transplant. Jeremiah said he learned many things through his bouts with cancer, including the power of prayer and having a positive attitude. "Attitude comes from your personal walk with the Lord," he said.http://www.family.org/focusoverfifty/justforyou/a0016212.cfm Works Books * Acts of Love: The Power of Encouragement * Architecture and Design for the Family in Twentieth-Century Britain, 1900-1970 * Before It's Too Late * A Bend in the Road: Finding God When Your World Caves In * A Bend in the Road: Study Guide * Captured by Grace: No One Is Beyond the Reach of a Loving God * Computer Revolution: Exploration and Discovery * Discipleship: Learning to Give * Discovering the Grace of Giving * The Escape the Coming Night * The Escape the Coming Night, Revised, with C.C. Carlson * Escape the Coming Night: An Electrifying Tour of Our World As It Races Toward Its Final Days * Exposing the Myths of Parenthood * Gifts from God: Encouragement and Hope for Today's Parents * God in You: Releasing the Power of the Holy Sprit in Your Life * Growing Through Giving * The Handwriting on the Wall * The Handwriting on the Wal, Revised, with C.C. Carlson * The Heart of Christmas, with Bill Hybels, Jack Hayford, and John Maxwell * His Majesty's Melody * In Transit: Moving Confidently through Today's World a Daily Guide, with Mark L. Carpenter * Invasion of Other Gods: Protecting Your Family from the Seduction of the New Spirituality, with Carole Carlson * Jeremiah Life Works Library: Includes the Best Works of David Jeremiah * Jesus' Final Warning: Hearing the Savior's Voice in the Midst of Chaos * John I, II, III: Twenty-Six Daily Bible Studies * Life Wide Open: Unleashing the Power of a Passionate Life * Living Faithfully Until Christ Returns * My Heart's Desire: Living Every Moment in the Wonder of Worship * Overcoming Loneliness * Philippians: Twenty-Six Daily Bible Studies * The Power of Encouragement * Prayer: The Great Adventure * The Prayer Matrix: Plugging into the Unseen Reality * Sanctuary: Finding Moments of Refuge in the Presence of God * Searching for Heaven on Earth: How to Find What Really Matters in Life * Searching for Heaven on Earth Journal: How To Find What Really Matters in Life * The Secret of the Light, with Thomas Kinkade * Slaying the Giants in Your Life: Turning Points * Slaying the Giants in Your Life: You Can Win the Battle and Live Victoriously * The Soul of America * Stories of Hope from a Bend in the Road * The Things That Matter: Living a Life of Purpose Until Christ Comes * The Truth About Angels * Turning Points * Turning Toward Integrity * Turning Toward Joy/Philippians * Unsolved Miracles, with Billy Graham, James Dobson, and Joni Tada * Until I Come: How to Wait, Watch, and Work Until Christ Returns * What the Bible Says About Angels: Powerful Guardians a Mysterious Presence God's Messengers * When Your World Falls Apart * Captured By Grace Audio cassettes * 9/11: Our Nation's Emergency Call * A Bend in the Road: Experiencing God When Your World Caves in * Best of Christian Living, with Josh McDowell, Ken Hutcherson, and Tim Lahaye * Jesus' Final Warning: Hearing Christ's Voice in the Midst of Chaos * What the Bible Says About Angels * Prayer, the Great Adventure * Fathers and Daughters * Christians Have Stress Too * Raising Well Adjusted Kids (Focus on the Family), with Joe White and James Dobson Spanish * El Anehelo De Mi Corazon /the Desire Of My Heart: Viva Cada Momento En El Prodigio De La Adoracion/ Life Every Moment Of Life In The Prodigy Of Adoration * Invasion De Otros Dioses/Invasion of Other Gods * La Matriz de la oracion/The Prayer: La conexion con la realidad invisible/The connection with the invisible reality * Uii Giro Al Gozo External links * Turning Point Ministries Website * Jeremiah's Turning Point Broadcast * Shadow Mountain Community Church Category:Christian writers Category:Pastors